The generation of standard business documents has long created problems and errors. Specifically, incorrect codes, incomplete information, and other typographical errors often leads to much delay, incorrect actions being taken, etc. Although many such documents are generated by computer, a simple keystroke error can lead to plural documents being incorrectly generated.
It is desirable to allow business documents typically generated from a computer program to be generated and modified to any format as a particular user desires. This modified format could include additional information not normally included in such business documents.
Any solution implementing the above should ideally be in the form of a straightforward software package which can be implemented by almost any user. Solutions shall also include an error checking ability.